Centaur Love
by Gamemaster999
Summary: [Posted back on 11/03-30/11 on deviantArt] A RP I did with TomeFantasy on deviantart, Enjoy! :D
1. First Encounter

(Alisya calls Tango)

Alisya: Hey, Tango. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house...

Tango: hi there Alicia~ofcourse,I would live to~just tell me where do you live?

Alisya: About half a mile from the city border, my house is on the right, but my room's to the side of it...

Tango: ok,wait for me~

(after 15 minutes)

Tango: (standing infront of her house)ok...(knock knock)

When Tango knocked on the door, her mother asked who he was, when he told her, she pointed to the horse stalls. There was only one, which had 3x the size of a standard one, a bathroom, TV, computer, fridge, etc...

Tango: (walks in)OO' hello?

Alisya: Tango, great to see you again! ...are you ok?

Tango: yes,I'm just great~ TwT (looks around)so this is your room?

Alisya: Yea... sadly... my parents made my "room" like a real house... wait, do you want to watch tv or something?

Tango: I think,your room is nice ^^

Alisya: Thanks

She's looking happy &amp; sad for some reason.

Tango: (walks closer to her and takes her hand) are you ok?you seem to be sad for some reason OO'

Alisya: Well, my parents don't really communicate with me, even to let me know about. (tears start forming) It's really...really sad... makes me feel like i'm... just some piece property... (starts crying)

Tango: (hugs her)your parents are comfused,they can't get used to the fact you are special

Alisya: M...maybe... (starts to slowly give him a kiss...)

Tango: (returns the kiss,pulling himself closer to her)

Alisya: (hold on to him &amp; kissed for a bit longer)

Tango: (kissing her deeper,brushes her hair)

Alisya: (Holds him even tighter, kissing deeper)

Tango: (kisses her more for a while and parts)you are special Alisya(caresses her face)

Alisya: Thank you! (Gives him a hug), so...uhh... would you like to sleepover today, or sometime...

Tango: yes,I would (smiles kindly) ^^

Alisya: GREAT! Want me to set up the bed?

Tango: maybe I can help you? ^^

Alisya: Ok.

Surprisingly, she had a queen mattress on the ground.

Alisya: So, which side do you want?

Tango: it doesn't really matters to me,you choose~ =w= (winks)

Alisya: (blushes) Well...uhh... I could take the right side...

Tango: ok~then I'll have the left one~ =w=

Alisya: Do you wanna watch a movie first, or do you wanna just hit the hay? (literally...)

Tango: (gulp) O/O um...=/w/=' let's watch the movie

Alisya: Ok, i'll make the popcorn, &amp; you chose the movie... (Most of her movies are fantasy, sci-fi, &amp; romance...)

Tango: (looks through her movies)hmm...this one can be interesting(takes out Narnia Chronicles)

Alisya: Which one did you grab? (popcorn's done...)

Tango: this one (shows her the movie)^^ I think it'll be interesting

(walks out, she took out her bra (still has shirt on) to make her look more sexy)  
Alisya: Ok, let's pop it in. (Put's in the disk)


	2. Making Love

Alisya: (walks out, she took out her bra (still has shirt on) to make her look more sexy) Ok, let's pop it in. (Put's in the disk)

Tango: (gulp) O/O (feels a little nervous)

Alisya: What's wrong?

Tango: oh nothing ^/^' lets watch the movie (sits on the mattress)

(half-way in the movie...)

Alisya: (yawns) So, do you like these kinds of movies?

Tango: fantasy much,I've never seen a talking lion in my life OO

Alisya: ...ok... (she didn't know if he was talking about her or in the movie...)

Tango: oh look!a centaur just like you!

Alisya: (blushes) (She was getting a little bored, she touched his leg.)

Tango: =w= this movie is really interesting,to bad they don't have merpeople in it~

Alisya: They do near the end actually...

Tango: really? OO' (stares)this movie is perfect then!

Alisya: XD (lays her head on his lap) mind if i lay here?

Tango: no~not at all~ =w= (keeps watching the movie)

(when the movie's over)

Alisya: Well, what do you wanna do now?

Tango: um...do you feel sleepy?

Alisya: (yawns) a little bit, but i was hoping something more... engaging...

Tango: (brushes her hair)engaging?~tell me more~what exackly do you want?~

Alisya: you know... love...

Tango: (he smirks and kisses her,slipping his hand under her T-shirt)mmm~you really want that?~

Alisya: Yes...

Tango: very well then~(caresses her back,getting closer)

Alisya: (kisses deeper)

Tango: (takes off his shirt and keeps kissing her)mmmm~~(his hands wandering her back)

Alisya: (takes off her shirt, kisses deeper)

Tango: (kissing her more)/ (grasps her breasts,gently massaging them)

Alisya: (kisses deeper)

Tango: (keeps kissing and massaging)

Alisya: (squeezes him tighter, takes off tango's pants...)

Tango: (lets out a soft gasp)wow~you're strong~T/w/T (starts kissing her neck)

Alisya: thanks...

Tango: (keeps kissing her neck,his hand grasping one of her breasts)mmm~~

Alisya: (enjoying it)

Tango: (kisses lower,caressing her belly)mmm~~

Alisya: (Enjoying it)

Tango: (keeps on kissing lower,his hands reach her horse belly)

Alisya: (extremely enjoying it)

Tango: (slips his hand evel lower)come on~moan for me Alisya~/w/

Alisya: (stars moaning)

Tango: like a melody to my ears~ =/w/= (slips his hand even lower,between her legs)

Alisya: (she didn't hear what he said, but she was still moaning &amp; enjoying it)

Tango: (leans closer between her legs and licks there)

Alisya: (continues moaning &amp; still enjoying it...)

Tango: (stops and leans closer to fer face)do you want this?do you want me inside of you?

Alisya: Yes, please!

Tango: as you wish~(leans back down and sticks his member between her legs)tell me if it hurts~(starts moving up and down)

Alisya: (She starts feeling a lil pain) no pain yet

Tango: (moves a little faster)oooh~yeah~tell me,when it will hurt~

Alisya: (the pain is increasing) n...nope not yet...

Tango: (gradually gets even faster)ah~oh~

Alisya: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhh... (tightly grips the mattress)

Tango: aah!~ /A/ (keeps moving,but not as fast)d-does it hurt like this?~

Alisya: AAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes...yeAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

Tango: aaah!~ok~(takes out his member and lies next to her,embracing her)how do you feel?~Alisya?~(kisses her hand)

Alisya: (hugs tango) Great! (she had a little tear drop from the pain, but she was smiling)

Tango: (wipes her tear)I'm glad you're happy with me ^/^ (helps her lie head on his chest and brushes her hair)are you tired now?~ =w=

Alisya: (yawns) yea... now I am...

Tango: ok~ =w= (reaches for the blanket and covers them both)sweet dreams,Alisya~

Alisya: (fast asleep)

Tango: (abserves her sleeping face for a while and also falls asleep)


	3. Abuse

(next morning)

Alisya: (still asleep, &amp; softly squeezing tango like a stuffed animal)

Tango: (slowly opens his eyes)Yaaaawn~ =/=

Alisya: (still in the same position as last night)

Tango: (looks at her)still asleep?sleeping beauty~ T/w/T (still being squeesed by her)

Alisya: (squeezes tighter, sounds scared)

Tango: (gets worried for her) OO' Alisya?Alisya wake up (tries to wake her up)

Alisya: (grabs tighter, breathing heavier)

Tango: OO' Alisya!

Alisya: (sounds terrified, breathing heavier, tears forming)

Tango: Alisya!(shakes her gently)Alisya!talk to me!wake up!

Alisya: (starts crying, sounds scared)

Tango: (shakes her harder)Alisya!it's me,Tango!wake up please!(gets very worried)

Alisya: (She does wake up, as soon as she she's him, she gives him a tight hug &amp; starts crying again)

Tango: (holds her tight)what happened Alisya?tell me(brushes her hair)

Alisya: just... just a horrible nightmare... (still crying)

Tango: shhh...it's ok,I'm here for you,no one will hurt you (kisses her)

Alisya: (hugs tighter, still crying)

Tango: what exackly did you dream?(wipes her tears)

Alisya: I.. I don't really want to talk about it...

Tango: it's ok (caresses her cheak)whatever you've dreamed,it won't hurt you

Alisya: (still crying a little bit) Tango, your so sweet...

Tango: shhhh...it's ok now,don't cry(looks her in the eyes)don't fear anything,I'll protect you from harm

Alisya: thank you. (sniffles)

Tango: look outside,it's such a beautiful day out there

Alisya: So, wanna go to the beach?

Tango: of course ^^

Alisya: Great, so which beach? You choice.

Tango: OO' um,it really makes no difference to me

Alisya: Ok, I'll try looking up a spot on my computer, if that's ok with you...

Tango: sure ^^ take your time

(minutes later)

Alisya: Got it, a perfect spot not to far from here. You think you can drive us there?

Tango: OO' (drive?with what?)umm...

Alisya: I have my dad's truck keys.

Tango: (ho boy,but I can't drive)you see... OO' (oh,come on,it can't be so hard...)

Alisya: come on, what's so hard about it?

Tango: ^^' sure,I can try...(takes the keys)

Alisya: by the way, the beach were going to, no one else goes to. So it's perfect!

Tango: why no one goes there? OO"

Alisya: probely because of the economy...

Tango: oh,ok,lets go then ^^'

Alisya: ok

Tango: ok,show me where your father's truck at?

Alisya: It's right next to my "room". But, luckally, my dad puts his keys in here. Outside my door is my dad's spare workbench with extra keys...

Tango: (goes to find truck)found it! w b (starts the truck)get in!

Alisya: (hops into the trunk, hard at first)

Tango: ^^' show the way,please?

Alisya: I put it on my phone (hands it to Tango).

As soon as she turned around, she had a scare on the left side of her neck...

Tango: (notices that)what is with the scar?

Alisya: ! Well... I... I got it from my mom... (looks like she's going to cry)

Tango: what?...why?

Alisya: Just... because... I... I didn't listen to her, not "obeying" her, (starta crying) that's all...

Tango: your mother beats you when you don't listen to her?

Alisya: (sniffs) yea...

Tango: (stares for a while)this isn't right,she has no right to do that,it's called abusing and stuff!

Alisya: So, the government gave me to them when I was little. So no one else knows about me... (still crying)

Tango: OAO' you mean,they aren't your real parents?!

Alisya: I don't even know who my real parents are! (crying even more)

Tango: (hugs her)I'm sorry...

Alisya: (puts her head into his chest continues crying)

Tango: (brushes her hair)it's ok Alisya

Alisya: (hears something) ! I think i hear them getting up, forget the beach, I think you should get out of here...

Tango: why do you want me to run away?

Alisya: not run go home, trust me. (kisses him &amp; goes into her stall) good bye.

Tango: (I don't like this...)(pretends to be leaving,but sneaks behind the tree and observes what's gonna happen)

Her mom saw her with tango, she didnt like it. She got a whip out &amp; started whipping her badly. When she left Alisya was on the floor crying...

Tango: (grrr...how can she do that?)how can you let yourself to be hurt like that?

Alisya: (crying) I don't know

Tango: (kneels infront of her and gently hugs her)...

Alisya: (covered with whip marks, tail &amp; hair has blood in it but the tail was dripping blood, can't even stand...)

Tango: (uses his pendant,to lessen her pain)...you can't stay here...

Alisya: (crying) This is the only place that will allow me to have shelter... &amp; food. Wh... where should I go?!

Tango: ...listen,sooner or later,I'll take you to my place...

Alisya: ! Re... Really?!

Tango: yes...(I have to find a way to create a pearl for her,better ask mother...)I will take you away from here...I swear

Alisya: (holds his hands) Th... Thank you!

Tango: be strong,till that time comes,ok? ^^

Alisya: I'll try... (smiles to tango, even though she still feels pain...)

Tango: tell me,how can I help in the mean time?

Alisya: Anyway possible...

Tango: ...really?Maybe there is a way...?

Alisya: ! What do you mean?!

Tango: maybe,I can teach your step parents a lesson...

Alisya: ! How so?!

Tango: with my "tornado dance"

Alisya: ? ...never heard or seen it before. But, my mom does work with the gov't though...

Tango: tell me more about your step mother

Alisya: She's a lawyer for gov't official, she always listens to him, &amp; the official hasn't been known in public, no ID, no name, nothing...

Tango: lawyer OO' what is that?

Alisya: If someone sues another person, that's who helps them in court...

Tango: OO' never heared of something like that ...

Alisya: Wow, (stands up) Where are you...! (one of her back legs gave out, fell down) OOOWWWWW!

Tango: OAO' ee!be carefull!(pulls her closer to him)

Alisya: Kno... Know what, just... just get me out of here... (crying)

Tango: I will, don't worry

Alisya: Thank you (hugs him)

Tango: (holds her in his arms)

Alisya: Wh... When can you get me out of here?

Tango: I have to talk to my parents first, but I will take you soon

Alisya: Please, hurry...


End file.
